


Master Reborn

by Selyne



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, challenge, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 09:18:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4619943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selyne/pseuds/Selyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fic challenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	Master Reborn

Write a fic where Reborn is training Tsuna as his pet at the same time as training him to be Vongola Decimo.  
*the only one Tsuna submits to is Reborn, as per his training  
*lemons with AdultReborn only  
*try to keep in character

*please add a link


End file.
